


The Times She Should Have Known

by MsFangirlFace



Category: The Bletchley Circle, The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)
Genre: F/F, SUSAN ANGST, Susan leaving the field WAY OPEN FOR JEAN, poor baby Millie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFangirlFace/pseuds/MsFangirlFace
Summary: The signs that Millie's devotion to Susan wasn't matched were always there, she just couldn't see them.
Relationships: Susan Gray/Millie Harcourt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Times She Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340808) by [MissRachelThalberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRachelThalberg/pseuds/MissRachelThalberg). 



> This wasn't actually intended to be fanfiction of fanfiction, but I wrote this the morning after reading MissRachelThalberg's 'This New World' and when I finished it I realised it all stemmed from this bit:
> 
> "Really, she mainly pretends very hard not to see the way Millie’s currently dancing with Susan Havers – tries very hard not to notice that she’s watching one who loves and one who allows herself to be loved."
> 
> I don't know if I think a young Millie would be _quite_ as naive as this, but it was interesting to think about the ways that she might have been.

_One_

One of the girls has had a letter from her cousin, who’s married a man she met whilst sheltering in an Underground station three months ago. The news whips up a flurry of excitement and a conversation about weddings. _“I don’t know if I could do it so quickly, what if I couldn’t get the right frock?” “Never mind that, after three months how do you even know if you’ve got the right **man**?”_ Susan chips in here and there, talks guests and flowers and cakes, and Millie thinks _not in our lifetime_ but is happy to watch her dream.

_Two_

They are drifting off, and Millie forces her eyes open, reminds herself that she needs to move to her own bed (she suspects Miss McBrian would be neither surprised nor especially scandalised were she to find them, but even she can acknowledge that it probably isn’t worth taking the chance). Susan’s further gone than she is, so when Millie whispers _“I love you”_ and kisses her forehead, she accepts the other woman’s sleepy smile as a response.

_Three_

A Christmas at Bletchley, Millie pulls every string she can to get Susan a necklace. It’s a lot of like one another of the girls has, a gift from a sweetheart, which Millie has watched Susan covet for months, in spite of her insistence that she isn’t really interested in jewellery. Susan takes one of the decorative pins from her hair (Millie hasn’t seen it often, she thinks it must be something she keeps for best) and gives it to Millie in return. It’s a plain thing really, and not to Millie’s usual taste, but she wears it every day.

_Four_

She’s touching Susan, _really_ touching her, and Susan is sighing and biting her lip and all the things Millie is experienced enough to know mean she is doing a _good job_. She moves to ask _“Do you want me inside you?”_ , follows it up with a kiss against her ear. When Susan speaks shyly, intimates she is saving herself, and Millie thinks she means for _her_ , some time in the future when they’re in a bed designed for two people and maybe even have a lock on the door. 

_Five_

Millie’s on a train platform in and Susan is not there. She believes, even as she gets on the train alone, sits in a compartment empty but for herself and her luggage, that Susan will follow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Fine Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446786) by [MissRachelThalberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRachelThalberg/pseuds/MissRachelThalberg)




End file.
